When Angels Lie
by Devilsangel22
Summary: The leaves fell and so did the rain as Castiel walked aimlessly through the park...His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a quiet sob... little girl sitting on a park bench...Not a oneshot more to come! Special thanks to B.Dodger for editing :
1. Chapter 1

The leaves fell and so did the rain as Castiel walked aimlessly through the park. He felt no cold but was completely soaked from head to toe; he was just wasting time. His charge's life was changing today, thou he did not know it. He was only four after all.

"_It is autumn; not without but within me is the cold…_" thought Castiel as he made his way further into the park. "_cold…what is…"_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a quiet sob; he turned his head and saw through the trees a little girl sitting on a park bench hunched over; the rain falling around her but it seemed that she did not care. There was nothing special about this girl; her long dark brown curly hair was matted to her face because of the rain. She wore a black coat and from the looks of it a black dress underneath and black shoes. A dark feeling surrounded her. Castiel looked around for other humans in the park to notice, but the others just walked past her without a care, to busy in their own lives to notice. Castiel sighed and continued to stare at this little girl; he could not seem to understand what was drawing him to her. He should turn and leave the park and go to a hospital in Lawrence Kansas, where his charge was.

But instead he made his way through the trees and over to the bench with the little girl; he sat down at the other end. He looked over to the girl to see the tears rolling silently now down her cheeks. "_more water…these tears…a sign of pain…she is only a little girl what pain could she have…_" thought Castiel.

"Where are you parents girl?"

"Dead," she whispered.

"And this is why you are out here by yourself in the middle of the rain? Are you not _cold_?" asked Castiel confused turning away from the girl when she did not answer. This is one of many things that Castiel never understood about humans. So many die each day and most to join his Father, to a place with no pain or _cold_; so why be so sad about it? He already knew the answers to the questions; love. Something that he did not know or would ever experience; though he did know that it did not make you act rationally, can cause pain, much pain… So why have it at all.

Castiel realized that the girl was now staring at him. It was at this point when he saw her eyes. There were no longer any tears just large brown orbs staring at him. Questioning him as to what he was thinking.

"What is your name little one?"

"Marie" she answered with a clearer voice than before. He snorted at the name of the Holy Mother, and then turned to face her. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up towards him so that he could look straight into her eyes.

"Marie… you parents are safe and warm where they are now. They do miss you but, they know that God will take care of you and keep you safe and warm" as he said this he saw a bit of pain disappear from Marie's eyes and the dark feeling begin to disappear...

"How do you know?" Marie asked turning her head to the side. Castiel chuckled to himself a little; there was another thing he did not understand about humans; this constant need for knowledge that they did not posses. "_Could they not just be happy with what they already knew and leave the rest to faith? This is what I have to do…follow orders and posses only the knowledge that was needed for my current task"_ he thought as he looked toward the dark skyCastiel heard Marie sigh and looked at her once again.

"I am an angel, God has told me so and that is the way it is" Marie looked at him for a moment, in what Castiel thought was doubt, but she nodded, seemingly satisfied with this answer.

"When will I get to see them?" she asked once more.

"Not for a long time-" Castiel started but was cut off by a women yelling at Marie walking towards them.

"Marie! Marie!" She turned to face the women for a moment before looking back to where Castiel had been sitting. But instead of the Angel she only found a single black feather. She looked at it for a moment before picking it up and placing it in her coat pocket. "What are you doing out here you stupid girl? You are going to catch your death out here" the women paused at her last statement before continuing, "come on a lady is here to take you to your new home you don't want to be late."

Marie nodded and followed the women out of the park, pausing only to look back at the bench. She smiled and put her hand in her pocket grabbing the feather, continuing to follow the women. _"I will be safe and warm…not cold like the rain...the Angel told__ me so…_"


	2. Chapter 2

Marie stood at the bottom of the stairs as everyone was rushing past her. It was her 9th birthday and she was waiting for her foster parents to take her to school. This was the 10th foster home that she had been in since her parent's death; and like the every other place she was being ignored. She got used to being put second. Her newest foster parents had 2 other children of their own that were older than her. She remembers Mr. Foster, which is what she calls all of her foster parents Mr. and Mrs. Foster, saying that his own flesh and blood comes before, the _other_ living in the house. Marie got the distinct impression that Mr. Foster didn't like her, maybe it was being ignored all the time, or the lack of any attention that often made her wonder if she was ghost… or it could be the fact that her room was in the attic; she just knew she wasn't wanted. It was the check that came with her that they wanted. She could live with beatings or being yelled at, it was at least some sort of attention.

Mrs. Foster came out of the kitchen and made her way towards the front door by which Marie was standing. Jack and Jill (they like their parents were just given nicknames rather than trying to remember their real ones; she wouldn't be here long anyway) came down the stairs and pushed her out of the way on their way out the door. Mrs. Foster gave an impatient huff as Marie got up and made her way to the car.

"What did I tell you? Always put the lid on the garbage can! Now look you stupid girl the raccoons have thrown it everywhere" screeched Mrs. Foster, as she turn around to stare at Marie. "That's it Mr. Foster will be dealing with you when he gets home!" She continued. It would be the only time Mr. Foster ever gave her a second look.

"No please, I will clean it up! I will stay home from school. Please I will clean it up," cried Marie starting to pick up the garbage with tears forming in her eyes.

"What the hell?! Son of a bitch! Sammy!"

All of a sudden Marie felt her legs being pulled up from under her. She was confused as to why Jack and Jill were grabbing her legs. She felt herself be pulled along the lawn towards the garbage. It was then that the cold air slowly brought her back to consciousness; she was being dragged out of a car. "_Where…"_she thought confused. She realized that she was now being pushed up against a car with a very angry looking man glaring at her. She remembered slowly the night before; she had broke into the car last night for somewhere _warm_ to sleep from the thunderstorm and safe from that _thing_ that was following her the previous night and for what seemed like forever. The man had grabbed her shoulders keeping her pressed against the car, throwing her from her thoughts and back to her situation. His grip was going to leave bruises, but what does it matter, she was used to it.

"Dean…what....Dean let go of her, you scaring her," cried the taller man.

"_Dean… and the other one must be Sammy…."_ thought Marie.

"Look …I am sorry…please don't hurt me…it was _cold_ and raining last night and I needed a place to sleep. I didn't break anything. Please let me go," begged Marie looking at Sam.

"We're not going to hurt you. Dean she didn't do any damage." By this point Dean had let her go and was giving her an evil eye, while checking over the Impala.

"I am really sorry, I just … I needed some place safe for the night." Marie explained looking at Dean.

Dean's eyes softened, when he saw her desperate expression. "Look no harm done…I am just over protective of my baby-" Dean tried to reassure and not hold a grudge against the young woman.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder if you love it more than me." Laughed Sam cutting Dean off.

"No worries Sammy, if it was you or the car…I would choose you…then sacrifice myself for the car." Joked Dean; putting on a slight grin, though still a little concern for the car.

"Look…I will let you too get …back to whatever you were doing…" Marie lowered her eyes as she hastily spoke. She was getting that feeling again. The same feeling that caused her to get out of that bar she was in last night. She knew something was off about these two. She began to walk away, hoping they wouldn't notice, when Sam pulled her back.

"Hey, why don't you come to breakfast with us, don't worry about the money, it's on us. Consider it a gift for actually being able to break into my brother's car. Trust me I have tried and failed many times. And an apology for my brother." Sam chuckled as he shot Dean a disproving look.

Marie nodded hesitantly. _"Yeah, there is something off about this guy. I don't like the feeling I am picking up,"_ thought Marie following the boys to the dinner down the street clutching the feather pendent. "_I need to get away from these two before...that thing finds me again."_

They entered the dinner and sat down at one of the booths towards the back near the counter. Marie sat across from the two boys, with her back towards the wall. Dean and Sam were facing her with their backs to the door.

"What can I get y'all?" asked the waitress. Dean flashed a smile, while Sam just shook his head.

"Well we would like the breakfast special with coffee and juice." Sam answered, looking at Marie for approval. Marie just nodded and the waitress walked away to fetch their orders.

"So... why are you sleeping in cars?" Dean asked in a nonchalant manner, looking at Marie with a smile. Marie shifted around in the booth, showing obvious discomfort at the question that was asked.

"Very tactful Dean." Sam scolded, smacking him.

"I... I was... I was being followed for the past couple of weeks and I finally lost him... it, whatever, and I just wanted somewhere to sleep... your car seemed comfy and easy to get into... I'm sorry if I damaged it..."explained Marie, in a soft tone.

"No, no… she's been through worst, you didn't damage her...your good at picking locks...Who was following you?" asked Dean. The waitress came back with their food and juice then left the table again.

"I... I'm not sure..." said Marie picking at her food. She still had a hold of the pendent around her neck.

"What's that?" asked Sam noticing the pendent.

"Its... a gift...I was given it when I was little...just after my parents died." She took a sip of the orange juice.

"A gift? A feather? What kind of gift is that?" asked Dean, with a mouth full of food. Sam snorted and looked to Marie again; she was now looking out the window with a far off look.

"_You will be safe and warm...." _remembered Marie

"Its from an Angel." stated Marie turning to look straight into Sam's eyes. Her face broke into a smile; it seemed to remove all the hardship from her face except the eyes. It was a child's smile. "As hard as that is to believe." Sam's eyes widened, while Dean choked out some of the coffee he had been drinking.

"An angel?" asked Dean in disbelief once he was able to talk.

"Yeah...I met him in a park the day of the parents funeral… this is what he left behind...he told me I would be safe and warm... he lied though..." Marie said, with the last part dropping off to more of a whisper.

Dean looked over at Sam and than back to Marie.

"Was the feather always black?" questioned Sam.

"Yes," answered Marie, taking a bite of her toast. The conservation went quite for a while why they ate the rest of their breakfast. Dean looked at Marie, studying her movements. He noticed she never stayed still for more than a few seconds, and was constantly looking around or out the window. It was like she was expecting someone to walk in. _"What is this girl's deal?"_ he thought. He was 99.98% sure that this girl was meant for the loony bin, how could the angels be connected to her anyways. Angels just don't stop to comfort a grieving kid… they just don't. He knew there must be a reason as to why she was sleeping in his Impala and not in a home or with her family. Was she on the run? And what was this thing chasing her?

….Yes I know I am evil for ending it there :P


	3. Chapter 3

Marie excused herself from the boys and then went to the washroom. Dean watched her walk away with a curious look. _"Angels…"_

"What the hell Sam? Angels? If it were anyone else I would not have believed her but," Dean was cut off as the waitress coming by with more coffee. Dean smiled and continued in a quieter tone, "but… the feather Sam… a black feather!"

"I don't know Dean, she seemed kind of out of it to me… And why is she sleeping in cars?" Sam asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"I don't know Sammy, but she reminds me of Anna…when we first met her we thought Anna was crazy but then she turned out to be an Angel." Dean replied; looking in the direction that Marie had disappeared in. He had the vague suspicion mentioning Anna would fuel Sam's pestering questions, which he had successfully dodge sinced Anna had angeled-up.

"Dean she isn't Anna. Anna could hear her brothers and sisters; Marie is just a girl with a feather"

"A black feather!"

"Dean I think –" Sam cut himself off as he saw Marie heading back towards the table.

"Look guys, I have to get going. I have already been enough trouble…and I don't want to cause more…so yeah… bye and thanks for the breakfast." Marie spoke softly with a small smile. She then headed out the door before Sam or Dean could reply. As they watched her, Dean thought he saw a black dog following her.

"Dude did you see that?"

"See what Dean? Marie, your "angel", just walking away?"

"No smartass, the dog."

"What dog?" Sam looked at his brother and Dean suspected wondering how much Hell had really affected. Dean felt a twinge of panic. _Great Winchester, topside for four months and already losing your mind… again… There had to have been a dog there, right?_ He thought as he watched her walk away from the diner.

"Ok dude we have to get going if we want to make it to Bobby's by nightfall." Sam stated paying the bill and pocketing the change for future laundry. Dean nodded but stayed silent until he reached the car.

Dean instinctively took the driver's seat. Sam gave him a look (thinking that maybe he shouldn't be driving) but got into the car anyway and they were off down the street.

Marie walked further away from the dinner and suddenly the feeling from the night before had returned. _Something is following me._ she thought as she sped up in walking. When she looked behind her she saw the same black dog from the night before that had been chasing her and now its eyes were yellow and its hackles were up. Fight or flight kicked into gear and she knew she had two options, stand or run for it. She hadn't survived this long on the streets without a bit of instinct kicking in to help and she chose the later of the two and booked it. Making the next turn, she continued to run not sure if it was still chasing her. She made it further down the street, then stopped to catch her breath and looked back behind her; it was still there and as it slinked closer to her she could see it speeding up to catch her. In an instance she bolted across the street and did not see the black Impala coming down the hill. She made it half way across the street before she felt a jolt of pain in her hip and then heard a car swerving; then all went black with a large cracking noise.

"Dean what the hell were you doing?" yelled Sam getting out of the Impala.

"I was trying not to hit the dog!"

"WHAT DOG DEAN? ALL I SEE IS YOUR ANGEL GIRL SPRAWLED OUT ON THE GROUND!"

"I swear Sammy there was a dog!"

Sam gave Dean a look and knelt down beside Marie to check her pulse. "She is alive Dean, we need to get her to a hospital."

"Oh yeah Sam lets walk into the emergency room and hand her over and say oh by the way we hit her with my baby." Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean's sentence repeated in his mind. He simply had an image of his brother holding an infant before hitting the girl with it.

"Look Dean" said Sam as he picked her up and placed her in the back seat. "We don't have time for this she needs a doctor, now are you going to drive or am I?"

Dean stared at him for a second then where the dog was supposed to be. "Fine but if we get arrested this is your fault Sam."

Two hours later they were in the emergency waiting room. They had played it off as if they were her older brothers. They were assured by the doctor that she was ok and was going to be able to go "home" sometime that night.

Dean sat staring into the night through the sliding doors. _There was a dog, I'm not insane, not that kind of insane… so why couldn't Sam see it….unless…_ "No." Dean whispered.

Sam turned his head to look at Dean. "No… what Dean?"

"Sammy I think she –"

"Your sister seems to be fine other than a concussion. You can take her home now. Just put some ice on the injury, make sure she gets lots of bed rest and takes her pain medication." Stated the doctor looking at the clipboard he was holding. "The nurse will help you get her discharged."

"So now what..." thought Sam out loud. They were already late and Bobby will be wondering where they are and would wonder even more if they showed up with this random girl.

As if hearing Sam's thoughts Dean replied, "We take her with us to Bobby's then decide from there, she needs our help Sam, she just doesn't know it yet." Dean then walked towards the place where Marie was being discharged.

"Dean what?" called Sam looking at him walking away. A young nurse directed Dean through the sliding doors, when he walked through he found himself by a desk with curtains pulled close so that he could see none of the beds or who was occupying them. Ignoring the nurse at the desk he began to walk towards the furthest one from the door. It wasn't until he walked closer to an open curtain did he find out which one Marie was in.

"That poor girl. What happened?" Whispered an older nurse with strawberry blonde hair.

"Doc Morgan said that her brothers had told him, she was hit by a car." Replied the other woman.

"Well I know that Marcy, I meant the scars along that poor child's torso…Did you see that one that ran all the way from her shoulder blades to her lower front? Where on earth were her brothers when that one happened?" Whispered the nurse back to the one named Marcy.

Dean reached the curtain where Marie was and pulled it back (without announcing himself) to discover Marie just pulling her shirt back on. Before she had the shirt on all the way down, Dean noticed the many scars along her back and a tattoo of angel wings on her lower left side where the biggest scar was. _These must be what the nurses were talking about. _Dean could imagine the things that caused it, he had seen similar injuries both on himself and on others; they had never been allowed to fully heal. What he couldn't fully grasp was how she received them here on earth. He shook his head from those thoughts, not today. Dean then coughed and Marie turned around to look at him with an awkward smile. "So… I don't help out with the tab and you try and run me over?" Joked Marie with a weak smile.

"What can I say you did eat a lot of bacon…some off of my plate?" Replied Dean with a smirk before growing serious. "Look Marie… I saw what was chasing you across the street. You need help and I think my brother and me might be able to help you."

Marie took a second to study Dean. _Was he being serious? How can he know what was chasing her, it was just a dog…but why does it have yellow eyes…_ Marie thought. She had two choices (and she laughed at this, her life seemed to be full of just two options); go along with what Dean was saying or walk away from the brothers. One option possibly gave her a warm bed and food and _some _protection from the dog thing and maybe an explanation. The other option left her back on her own, with the thing following her and an improvisation as to where her next meal and place to sleep would be. _He looks like he wants to help…I wish __**he**__ was here…_ However, she wasn't completely lost. Appearances were often deceiving and she had learnt that the hard way. She had lost 'friends' this way, to people appearing helpful. _Bunch of sick bastards_ she let that thought disappear quickly. There was something comforting about them. Dean could see and practically feel her hesitation.

"We aren't a couple of perverts. We won't hurt you." He eased, whispering softly to her before deciding to try and reach some understanding. "Look this may sound crazy but the thing that was chasing you others can't see right?" Dean paused as Marie nodded, he watched her clutch her pendant._ "_I can because it…it… it came after me before…I want to help you…come with me and my brother to our friend Bobby's place… You will have warm place to sleep and food…then we can try and help you with the hel… dog that has been chasing you." Marie looked at him closely, his green eyes meeting her gaze. She wanted to believe; she found other things so easy to believe… except people, they were a constant disappointment. Again she let that bitterness leave her. She released a decisive sigh.

"Ok… I trust you…" said Marie softly, still a little hesitant. Dean smiled and held out his arm for her to take the lead. When they reached the waiting room they found Sam standing by the exit.

"So…" looking at Marie, Sam paused. "I called Bobby and told him we were on our way with an extra." Dean nodded; glad Sam was on board with this. He seriously couldn't deal with Sam questioning his sanity. Not when he was already doing that.

"Alright lets get going maybe we can be there before sun-up." Replied Dean walking out the emergency doors towards the Impala with Marie and Sam following behind.

Before getting into the Impala, Marie paused and looked around. She was once again getting the impression that someone was watching them. It wasn't the familiar panic feeling, more comforting but it still wasn't something that she enjoyed. _Your going crazy,_ she thought to herself as she got in the car and they drove away from the hospital and out of the town that had been her home for a few months.

Across the street Castiel stood and watched them drive off.

OK everyone there you go  new chapter just as promised. Don't own supernatural…though I do wish I did ;) Thanks to Dodger  my wonderful beta/editor 


	4. Chapter 4

OK Everybody!! Here is the fourth Chapter! sorry it took so long I have been dealing with some personal issues which has taken away from my writing. But here you go! Hope you like it :D Thanks once again to Dodger!!!! :D

He couldn't talk to Dean now; maybe when he reached Robert's house. This is what Castiel thought as he walked along the street away from the hospital. It started to rain heavily and Castiel looked to the sky. He couldn't feel the coldness of the rain, but he knew Jimmy could. Continuing to walk further down the street, he thought back to the girl that was with the brothers. She felt familiar to him for some reason. There was this pull that made him want to walk over to the brothers and her specifically. Castiel rubbed his eyes in frustration. This had not been the first time he had seen this girl over the years. She would always seem to appear in times of crisis, always getting herself hurt. He had first seen her in her early teens, since then she had been in so many accidents; Some would have been fatal if he hadn't intervened. He still didn't know why he did it but he did, he felt something afterwards, it was a pleasurable feeling; _Accomplishment maybe?_ Castiel stopped walking and look around; there was a motel just up the street. He may not need rest but his vessel did and who knows maybe it will do him some good to.

The reached Bobby's just after sundown. The ride had been long and quiet; Sam and Marie had fallen asleep, leaving Dean to his own thoughts. _This girl can't have made a deal…she looks to have no reason to…_thought Dean as he pulled into Bobby's familiar junkyard. Dean turned off the car and smacked Sam awake. Giving Dean a glare he went to protest but Dean silenced him with a quick point to the backseat, and they got out of the car. Sam went up to the house and opened the door, while Dean lifted Marie out of the Impala. She visibly flinched when he touched her; Dean frowned. He walked into the house to see Bobby pointing in the direction of the bedrooms upstairs while giving Dean a questionable look. Dean ignored it and made his way up the old stairs making sure not to wake Marie asleep in his arms. He reached one of the bedrooms and placed her down on the bed; he watched as she flinched again but did not let go of his shirt. Sammy had done the same when Dean was putting him to bed when they were kids. Dean studied her carefully, watching her labored breathing due to the bruising of her ribs. He took this time to really look at her. She seemed more fragile in sleep then she had when conscious, what courage she had a wake, left her in sleep. She seemed more alone now. She was tired or at least that is what her face gave way. He gently pried his shirt from her hand and covered her in the confronter.

"Who is she, Sam?" asked Bobby placing a bottle of beer in front of Sam. They were in Bobby's kitchen waiting for Dean to come down.

"Her name is Marie. We found her sleeping in the Impala this morning, then we had breakfast and then Dean hit her with the car," explained Sam as Dean entered the room.

"So boy… Can't get a date with the waitress so you run over a pretty girl instead?" chuckled Bobby. Dean glared at him and sat down at the kitchen table beside Sam. Bobby handed him a beer and they sat in silence for a bit. After a couple of minutes Bobby spoke up.

"So Dean what is the deal with the girl?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she's being chased by Hellhounds." Replied Dean not looking directly at Sam or Bobby, instead taking a long swig of his beer.

"What? Not the thing about the dog again!" Cried Sam, setting down his beer. Dean tried to ignore the skepticism in his brother's voice.

"What do you mean Dean? She made a deal?" Asked Bobby ignoring Sam's outburst as well.

"It's the only thing I can think of, though I can't really see why. Doesn't seem like the deal helped her much." Dean focused on the beer bottle in his hands.

"You would think she would have made a deal to get her out of sleeping in cars." Sam tried to joke, but Dean was grateful to hear the familiar sincerity he used to have before this apocalyptic business.

" I'm serious Sammy. She said she was being followed by a black dog that no one else could see."

"So, her deal is almost up then." It was more a statement then a question, but Bobby was right.

"That's the thing she doesn't really seem to know much about the whole supernatural thing—"

"Yeah but she believes the feather around her neck is from an Angel." Snorted Sam.

"Since when the hell are you the skeptic, Sam?" Dean challenged aggressively turning his gaze away from the beer bottle to his younger brother. "This year angels certainly do exist, and they've done nothing but make problems. I'll give you that, but you can't tell me that these coincidences don't line up to something. We've been doing this long enough to know that." Sam remained quite, not reaching his older brother's eyes. Suddenly the fight left Dean, he was tired of it. "Look Sam, she needs _our_ help." Sam gave a small nod of agreement, allowing the fight to end there. Dean wiped a hand down his face, the condensation from the bottle dampening his skin. "Fuck!" He whispered, this was hitting closer to home then he thought it would. Sam and Bobby both noticed the tired expression on Dean's face, but they remained silent.

"As much as I would love to listen to hear you two idgits argue, it's almost midnight and we can leave it for one more night and discuss this with the _girl _in the morning." Bobby ordered. The boys nodded reluctantly and everyone made their way to bed.

Marie awoke the next morning to find herself in an unfamiliar room. It looked to be worn down and the room smelled musky. It took her a moment to realize why she was here. _Dean brought me here…along with Sam._ _He knows about the dog that has been following me, he wants to help…but what does he want in return?_ This question lingered in her mind as she scanned the room for her duffle bag. She saw it sitting on the floor by the door. She got out of bed and walked towards it and then proceeded to bring it to the bed and go through it. She decided on an old pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a white long sleeved shirt that had Yale written across the chest in blue letters. She walked out of the room and proceeded down the stairs, not making a single sound. She entered a rundown kitchen, and took one of the glasses by the sink, filled it with water and then drank it down in one gulp. _Wherever I am… please find me_. She thought as she grabbed her feather pendant and looked out the kitchen window.

_Wherever I am… please find me. _Castiel's eyes snapped open to the last part of her prayer. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed in a fluid motion. He stared out the open window. It was morning and he knew he had to get going. He had a message for Dean, which would result in him seeing the girl. As he walked down the street he kept thinking about the girl…_Marie_. _Why can I hear her thoughts…_ he wondered. He could hear all human thoughts but not while he was resting. He could normally block out the humming noise of them around him, but her voice always was crystal clear in his mind, which is one of the reasons why he could always save her; he had connection with the girl it was the only logical explanation. _Maybe next time, I shouldn't save her._ Castiel knew he couldn't do it as much as it would solve his problem, he knew he couldn't bring himself to let harm come to her. She didn't feel safe with the Winchesters; Castiel knew she wasn't.

"Good Morning." Dean announced, walking into the kitchen scratching his stomach. He was still wearing the clothes he slept in, his bare feet making slight slapping noises against the linoleum.

Marie jumped in her chair; "Morning," she muttered, trying to recover from the fright.

"Did you do this?" Dean motioned to the pancakes that were sitting in the middle of the table. Marie nodded not looking at Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow but sat down and forked one of the pancakes onto his plate. "Thanks… but you didn't have to, you know?"

"Yes I did. I have to earn my keep, and my help." Marie said finally looking at Dean in the eye.

"What the hell does that mean? I offered my help; you don't have to earn it… I know what … what you are going through… and …"

"What is it that's chasing me?" Marie asked slowly picking at her pancake. Dean was slightly caught of guard, and though he was an often advocate to avoiding the truth felt that this was a slightly different situation. He scratched the back of his head, slightly stalling.

"Uhhh… well their called Hellhounds…" The blank expression was enough for Dean to get that she didn't really understand. "Look the ghost and monsters that your parents told you weren't real… well they kinda are." Sammy was better at this part then him. "That is the only way I can explain it with out going into too much detail. You made a deal with a Demon and—"

"Wait … I never made any deal." Marie starred at Dean with a puzzling look. She'll ignore the rest of what he said for now.

"What? You had to that is the only reason why a Hellhound would be chasing you." Dean looked at Marie with a bewildered expression. "Are you sure you didn't? Maybe on your _travels_ you were at a crossroad and you were stopped by a women who said she could help?"

"No." Maries expression was now blank. _What is he going on about? Demons? Monsters? What have I got myself into?_ She thought not paying attention to the fact that Sam and Bobby had now entered the room.

"Dean you cooked?" cried Sam.

"No Marie did… Marie this is Bobby our friend that is going to help us with helping you…Marie." Dean put his hand on Maries shoulder to try and shake her out of her daze. As soon as he did Marie jumped back out of her chair and landed on the floor staring at Dean with a terrified expression.

Dean jumped out of his chair "Hey its ok." He tried to sooth. Marie looked at Dean and scrambled to her feet.

"What are you going to do with me? Is this some kind of sick joke? Demons, Monsters, what the fuck? HELLHOUNDS?" Marie yelled, wincing at the pain in her chest.

"Look girl I know this is a lot to take in but you are going to have to trust us." Bobby tried to placate, calmly.

"Trust you? ... I…" Marie bolted past Dean to the front door. She ran outside and after getting off the porch she found herself in the arms of another man. She looked up wideeyed. "You…what…."

"Calm down, they will not hurt you…" said Castiel grabbing a hold of Maries upper arms. Marie's breathing had become labored and the injuries she sustained yesterday did not help, but encouraged her into a state of panic. Her eyes rolled back into her head, fainting into Castiel's arms.

"Cas! What are you doing here?" Dean demanded, coming out of the front door.

"I have a message for you… and … I am here for Marie…" Replied Castiel with a stony expression.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean gave Castiel a look of surprise. "What do you mean take her with you? You can't she needs our help… _my _help!" Both Sam and Bobby gave Dean an odd look at the desperation underlying Dean's voice. Castiel closed his eyes and collected his thoughts while trying to block out Marie's unconscious ramblings.

"Dean, she is in trouble, but you have a mission to do already. It will be better for everyone if I take it from here." Explained Castiel looking down at Marie who was lying on the couch.

"No." Stated Dean glaring at Castiel. Moving himself between Castiel and Marie.

"Look Dean, Castiel is right. We don't have time for this, if anyone can get her out of her deal it would be an Angel." Sam pleaded, watching Dean's hands close into fist at his sides. Sam was trying to figure out what had gotten into his brother's head but they had been out of sync for a while now.

Dean glared at his brother. "Oh yeah because that worked out so well last time. You remember what happened with Anna, don't you Sam?"

"Anna was already an Angel, Dean. I can assure you Marie is not." Stated Castiel in a calm voice.

"Why did she recognize you?" Asked Dean ignoring Castiel's last statement.

"We have met before. I have helped her in times of danger." Explained Castiel.

"Why?" Asked Sam.

"I-" Castiel paused for a moment. He did not know why he helped Marie out so many times but he knew that it was right and his _responsibility_ somehow. "Because I must."

"So, what? You're ordered for guardian duties?" Castiel ignored Dean's sarcastic comment.

"What is so important about her, Castiel?" Asked Bobby.

"Nothing… nothing at all…" replied Castiel softly with a relaxed face as he gazed back down at her. Dean followed his eyes before they were brought back to meet his own.

"Dean there is a man in Wisconsin that is in need of protection. I need you and Sam to go there and bring him back to me."

"Dammit Cas! Fuck you! We aren't some errand boys for you to send around. I am not leaving this girl for the Hell Hounds to get. She doesn't deserve that!" Dean eyes were slightly crazy looking.

"Hell hounds? She has made no deal so why would they be after…." Asked Castiel and if he weren't so stone faced most of the time, would've seemed confused.

"Wait so you didn't know that hell hounds were after her?" Asked Sam, who was actually capable of showing his own confusion. Castiel shook his head.

"Look this is ridiculous to argue over. Dean she will still be here when you and Sam get back, I will make sure of it. Go and do your little angel mission and maybe Castiel can get more information about why it's after her."

"Bobby-"

"Don't argue with me boy, she will be here." There was finality in Bobby's tone, mixed with a warning.

Sam gave one look be between Bobby, Dean and Castiel. For a moment it looked like Dean was going to argue once again; instead Dean grabbed his keys and flew out the front door. Sam gave a small apologetic smile to Castiel and Bobby and followed Dean.

"Thank-you Robert."

"Don't thank me yet angel-boy, now you have to explain to her everything and try and figure out why the hell hounds are chasing her. Good luck, I am going into town for food." And with that Bobby left.

Castiel looked around his surroundings, the place was run down but it had had a homey charm to it. Castiel sat down in the armchair across from the couch that Marie was sitting on.

Marie sat in a dark room shivering; she could hear the newest Mr. Foster's footsteps upstairs. She could barely make out the voices of the rest of the men upstairs. This was not how she pictured her fourteenth birthday, being beaten. Her foster father had dragged his hunting knife along her back to her lower front, creating a clean cut he told her, whatever that meant. She had forgotten to pick up something on the grocery list she was given. She had never really celebrated her birthdays before. She usually spent it by herself, which was fine with her normally she would reread her favourite book: Pride and Prejudice. Suddenly there was a crash up stairs, followed by her foster father's voice and the other men's. They were yelling at someone. The gash on her back was bleeding again and she was not sure whether or not she was going to be able to stay awake much longer. There was a bright light from the basement door, it was open and someone was walking down the stairs. Marie's eye started to fill up with silent tears. She knew not to make a sound, in the hopes that he could not find her in the dark basement corner. She coward further as the footsteps came closer.

"It's ok, do not fear me, I am here to take you to somewhere _safe and warm_" said the voice calmly. Marie's eyes widened only one person had ever said that to her. It was _him_; the angel. She felt him wrap his wings around her; they were soft and gave her warmth. She was picked up and he whispered into her ear "Sleep my Marie… sleep little one."

Marie slowly came back to consciousness, her eyes fluttering open. It took a second of panic to realize before she shot up and looked directly at Castiel. She did not know how long she had been asleep for. "Hi…" she whispered. Castiel cocked his head to the side and gazed long and hard at Marie. She began to fidget under his gaze.

"Hello Marie, how are you?" He asked her slowly, when she didn't respond he continued, "You have been sleeping for many hours. Robert is upstairs sleeping as well. Dean and Sam will be back soon." His voice sent shivers down her spine. She forgot how comforting that voice was._ Stop it Marie, he is an Angel. Don't even think about it._ She scolded herself. "Think about what?" asked Castiel and Marie was a little shocked to feel rather than see the Angel's confusion. As the shock died slowly, Marie's face turned red at his question; she had forgotten he was able to do that. She looked out the window and directed her thought to him. _How long have I been out?_

"You have been sleeping for two days. You were exhausted. I have been watching over you while you slept." Castiel explained reading her mind.

"Oh... well thanks..." Replied Marie blushing once more.

"It is not a problem." Castiel stated with ease that Marie could almost feel the human reaction of a shoulder shrug behind it.

"Does this mean that they are going to hurt me?"

"Who?"

"Dean and Sam. You only show up when I am hurt or about to get hurt. You _always_ find me."

"No they will not hurt you Marie, they can help. They are good men." There was conviction his gravel monotone.

"So they are telling the truth about the whole thing? And those Hell Hounds?" Asked Marie, her voice quivering. Castiel got up off the chair and moved to sit beside Marie on the couch. He took off his jacket and threw it on the chair as he got up.

"Marie, we have to figure out why they are after you. They are going to drag you to hell if we can not figure out why they are after you." Explained Castiel bluntly; Marie's eyes widened.

"Why! I haven't done anything! I didn't make a deal! Or whatever Dean called it. I … I don't deserve this… why can't I ever just get a break?" Marie cried as she put her head in her hands. He moved across the room quickly, having seen her like this being far too familiar. He held back for a moment before the need to make her feel safe became too strong within him. He wrapped his arms around Marie and pulled her close. "I'm scared." She whispered. He was stiff and rigid against her, unnaturally so.

"Nothing will happen to you, I promise." Castiel claimed with a newfound conviction, as he kissed her forehead.

"You're lying." Marie stated pulling her necklace out of her shirt. "Do you remember the day I first met you? You left this behind." Indicating to the black feather on the leather necklace. Castiel's eyes went wide at the site of the feather.

"I cannot lie Marie, angel's cannot lie." Replied Castiel dryly, not taking his eyes off the feather.

"But you have! You told me that I would be safe and warm! All these years I have tried to hold on to that but it's getting too hard… when are you going to be able to keep your promise?" He moved away from her and went back to his original chair. Picking up his vessel's trench coat.

"I will leave you for now to seek the answers you have asked." With that he was gone. Marie clung to the necklace more fervently, falling back into herself on the couch.

"Morning kid"

"He left... he just left," said Marie quietly as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well kid he does that... though there had to be something that you said." Explained Bobby giving her some bacon and eggs.

"Well I told him about the feather he left me when I first met him... and he looked surprise...I... I don't know what to think."

"Wait... he was the Angel you were telling Dean and Sam about?"

"Yeah... why?"

"I don't know... hmmm... I may have to do a bit of research on this... you said he left you a feather?" Marie nodded at Bobby's question; she showed him the black feather that she had around her neck. "Well okay then that will give me somewhere to start. This reminds me of a legend I once read. Don't you worry darling we are gonna help you." Marie nodded once more and began to eat her eggs, while Bobby went off to his "office" to do some research leaving Marie alone to wonder.

Castiel was confused. It was simple, she had one of his feathers, he had left it behind; did this maybe have something to do with why he could hear her clearer than the rest. He sat on the park bench where they had first met. He had replayed this day many times in his head over the years, usually when he rescued her from whatever danger she was in. He was amazed at the faith she had in him. He had never once stated that he would be back for her at any point, normally he would just show up save her and then drop her off at the nearest hospital; except _that_ night. The night she found out his name.

She was shivering in his arms as he carried her out of the house, past the body of her foster father and some of his friends. Normally he did not kill Gods creatures; they were his charges after all. But how can someone or rather _something_ do this to a defenseless creature. Human nature was something he didn't understand; he was not meant to understand it. It was one of those things he was just supposed accept and deal with. That is what Uriel told him to do. Marie's whimpering awoke him from his thoughts.

"Where are you taking me now?" She whimpered, snuggling closer to his body. She did not even notice that they were in the air.

"The hospital... your cut needs to be cleaned and stitched." He explained pulling her closer.

"Ok... but then where? Can't I just stay with you?" She asked looking up at him.

"No." He replied calmly.

"Why?"

"Because I am an Angel of the Lord and I have things to attend to. You would not be safe with me, Marie."

"Oh... but I will be safe this time? No more beatings?"

"I.... Yes." He stuttered.

"Which Angel are you?" Marie asked as they touched down outside of the Hospital. The question surprised Castiel.

"I am Castiel, protector of Humans, Born on a Thursday." Marie looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh..."

"Oh? Does this not please you? I have answered your question." Castiel replied walking into the emergency room with Marie in her arms.

"I just thought you might be Michael, or Gabriel..."

"I- " Castiel's response was cut off by a nurse running over to them.

"Dear lord, what happened child?" Asked the nurse after seeing the blood pooling on the floor.

"She is hurt, her foster father did this to her. You must help her. Her name is Marie, and her social workers name is Claire McNulty." Explained Castiel putting her down on the gurney another nurse brought over. The two nurses then rushed her through a set of double doors; Castiel did not follow, but watched as Marie's eyes filled with tears once more; this time he was sure it was because _he _was leaving her again.

What Marie did not know was that he stayed in her hospital room until her social worker arrived. She had been sedated and given pain medication. He watched her for hours and never once did he notice the feather.

"You are in deep thought my brother. What troubles you this time?" Asked Uriel coming up to stand behind the bench he was sitting on. There was the hint of annoyance from his brother, but Castiel ignored it.

"I... I have a problem... I have left a piece of myself somewhere where it should not be." Replied Castiel, he was not sure if Uriel was the person he should be talking to right now about this. But what other choice did he have? He could not talk to Michael or Gabriel himself. If only Anna had not fallen…

"What are you talking about?" Asked Uriel in confusion.

"One of my feathers is in possession of a human, and I fear it has caused a great trouble for them. But I don't understand how that might be." Castiel in appearance to a human remained stoic, but Uriel could see the Angel's turmoil beneath his vessel's face.

"You what? ... How ... You must get it back Castiel." Uriel responded in a hard but almost panicked tone, which only confused Castiel even more.

"What?"

"You are connected to this person as long as they have it. This is where you have run off to at strange times hasn't it? To see this person? Who is it?" Asked Uriel in a hard tone once more.

Castiel didn't respond; he was not sure whether or not he could trust Uriel with Marie's name and identity. Which was alarming on several levels to realize he was questioning his prior unwavering trust. He wasn't sure if he wanted to loose her. Castiel's eyes widened at his last thought. _Why would I be afraid of loosing her?_ Castiel sighed.

"I must go." Before Uriel could respond, Castiel was gone, leaving behind yet another feather.

"Oh brother... so starts your fall." Said Uriel with an sinister gleam in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I have to give Dodger credit for this chapter. She helped me a lot with editing and figuring things out and even wrote part of it. So much loves goes out to Dodger!!! With that being said hope everyone enjoys the chapter, sorry it took so long :) Next chapter hopfully will up up sooner than this one is, but I can't make any promises :)

Marie walked through the grocery isle with Dean. It had been two weeks since Castiel had left suddenly leaving Marie with Dean, Sam and Bobby. It had been a relaxing couple of months, she had a bed, food and was safe; at least for the most part. Bobby had become like a father to her, though she had spent most of her time with Dean, and sometimes Sam when he was not helping Bobby. Dean made her feel something that she wasn't sure what it was. She found that they were similar in a big way; both had gone through repeated torture. Though Dean had not fully said what had happened Marie knew the signs as she had experienced them herself. Her nightmares had not lessened since staying with the boys, if anything they had gotten worse, why she was not sure.

"Do you want regular or sour cream?" asked Dean bringing her out of her thoughts. Marie stared blankly at the bags and shrugged. "Sour cream it is then," said Dean ignoring Marie's blank look. It had been about three weeks since she had seen either of the boys. Sam had not come back with Dean, and he refused to say what had happened. Over the last couple of months she had learned not to push Dean, and he had not pushed her in return. She had broken down a couple of weeks ago one night. It was one of the first nights where she had accepted comfort from someone other than Castiel.

Marie woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up and pulling herself from bed she swung her bedroom door open. She had had the dream again. The dogs, hellhounds whatever they were, were scratching at her door to get in while her foster father came closer and closer to her with his belt in hand. She screamed for Castiel but he never came. She knew it was a dream but she had to make sure. Since being with the boys she had not seen or heard a single hound, but as Bobby explained this was due to the many seals that he had in place. She was completely safe, they reassured her.

She made her way into the hallway then down the stairs to the kitchen. She made herself some hot chocolate, then took a comforter from the couch and went outside to sit onto the front porch steps. She looked up into the sky. _Where are you?_ She thought as she fingered the feather around her neck. Tears started to fall once more, it was not long before she was sobbing; her hot chocolate dropped from her hands and tumbled down the steps to the ground. She wrapped the blanket around her tighter as she cried. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms go around her. She froze, "Its okay… your okay," Dean whispered. She felt him sit behind her, she took the blanket off her of and gave it to Dean who simply wrapped it around himself then pulled her to his naked chest. She turned to face his chest. She was now being cradled in his arms, but he said nothing. They sat there like this for the longest time. Marie started to trace her finger along his chest, there was a single scar that ran down his left side; Dean shivered under her touch. She looked up at him, her tears gone by this point. His eyes were tired, not from sleep, but from what they had seen. Dean's eyes were aged beyond his years.

"What are you doing out here," he whispered looking into her eyes.

"Nightmare….you?" She asked looking down, away from his intense gaze.

"I don't sleep much anymore, I was checking on you…and you weren't there so I got worried," he replied.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Why what?"

"Why would you care?" Dean looked down at Marie. He was still confused by her. She was so insecure, and vulnerable, and yet she smiled and went about her day as if nothing was wrong most of the time. Her eyes were tainted though. He saw the fear, worry and pain; it was the same in his eyes he was certain.

"You… Marie I care because… you are a friend. You have to understand I don't have many friends. I have fellow hunters, but other than Sam and Bobby… I don't have anyone else. You could say, you are a welcome change." He said with a soft smile.

"hmmm" was all she said in return. She was confused as he was. She loved Castiel. Yes she loved an Angel of the Lord; but how could she not? He was the only person who had ever been there for her through all the pain and suffering. She had not seen him in weeks, and this apocalypse prevention plan the boys had going on, involved Castiel, but since that day on the couch when he saw her feather, she had not seen him. Marie missed him, but as the days went on she was getting worried. Dean obviously had talked to him but he still never visited. She couldn't _feel _his presence like she usually could; it was like he was avoiding her. It hurt.

Dean sighed; he could stay like this forever. Marie made him feel…free. He hadn't felt like that in months. She was giving him comfort and she didn't even know it. Over the past couple of months, Bobby's had become their home base, and she had really made it feel homey. She cooked for them, helped Sam with research, basically was earning her keep as she kept putting it. He sighed once again and pulled her even closer, he was afraid to lose her because he was afraid to lose the comfort that came with her. A cold wind blew through making both shiver.

"I dreamt of my first foster home and the hell hounds… he… he did things to me. He is the one that gave me the scar you saw in the hospital." Said Marie placing her head on his chest once more. Dean stiffened at this revelation. "Castiel showed up not to long after that, and then I was on to the next foster home, but it never got better… he lied."

"I… don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. You are safe with me, like I said you are my only friend in this battle. From experience, I won't let you go to hell. It won't happen, you don't deserve it."

"I believe you, what do you mean from experience? Is that where you got the scar from?" asked Marie with a soft tone, putting her hand on his chest by the scar.

"Yes…I…" struggled Dean, his breathing had become labored and he had shut his eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"Shhh. Its okay, you don't have to tell me right now. I am here though, that is what friends are for right?" asked Marie, who was now completely turned in his arms and holding his face with her hands her forehead touch his. Dean smiled softly, the tears going away. "Comfort," he thought.

"We should go in. We both need more sleep."

"It's okay I am just going to go for a run. I can't sleep…"

"Why don't I stay with you…I can sleep with you," mumbled Marie, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "I don't mean sleep with you sleep with you-"

"I got what you meant. We are friends right?" Dean smiled softly standing up, helping Marie up in the process.

That night was the first night neither of them had any nightmares.

It was a couple of more weeks before she saw Castiel again. She had been doing the dishes when she noticed his reflection in the window. Marie paused for a moment before continuing to wash the dish she had in her hand. If he was going to make her wait, then she can surely return the favour, she thought spitefully. She knew it was childish but she didn't care.

"Hello Marie, how are you?" asked Castiel in a cool voice.

"Peachy, you?" she replied shortly turning around after putting the dish in the dish rack.

"I am fine… I need you to do something for me." He stated coming closer to her. He stopped right in front of her and Marie fought to keep her breathing regular. Marie crossed her arms defensively and looked down to the floor, her cheeks flushing as each moment passed.

"If I do it will you tell me why you have been avoiding me?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"I…" He stopped mid-thought before continuing. "I have not been avoiding you. I told you I was going to find the answer to why they are after you. So far I have been unsuccessful… but I have also been busy with the Apocalypse. Heaven does not take too kindly to my interests in this matter. As I am sure you are aware that my vision has been cleared recently… it is not a mistake I will make again. I have more urgent things to do then constantly watch over you." Said Castiel.

Marie's eyes went wide, hurt flashed through them before she composed herself (a trick she was developing with Dean). She pushed past Castiel, trying to settle herself and prevent the tears that wanted to fall. "What do you want me to do?" She asked in a whisper.

Castiel's eyes softened for a moment. _Oh no… Father please… _he thought but then answered her question. Dean needed her help. "Go to this hotel room and find Dean. He needs your help." He handed her a piece of paper; she looked at it briefly then left the room, picking up her bag in the hallway. As she was about to reach for the keys to Bobby's truck Castiel hand gripped her wrist to stop her. "It would be faster if I took you." Castiel offered, but Marie wanted him nowhere near her. She had wanted him back for so long that now she didn't know how to feel about him. Her saviour at one point now proved to be beyond cold and distant. She needed to get away from him. She needed to get to Dean, if Castiel said he was in trouble she had no reason not the believe him.

"Is there any way you don't have to come?" She asked not looking the angel in the eye. If she had she may have seen a possible pained expression on the angel… though what was pain to an angel? Castiel submitted to her request.

"Of course." And without any other ceremony he lightly touched her forehead with his fingers. The next thing Marie knew she was in the hallway of where she assumed was the hotel she meant to be at. Regaining her footing for a second she looked towards the hotel room doors and began to run towards the room that Dean was suppose to be in.

His throat was killing him… He couldn't get air to his lungs fast enough. _Get Up!!!_ The voice in the back of his mind demanded. He tried to roll onto his side but didn't have the energy. _Get up Now!!!_ It oddly sounded like his father. He was fighting through the haze, trying to remember how he ended up on the floor and why his throat hurt. _Sam!!!_ He wondered himself where Sam was… And then everything came crashing back to reality.

Sam.

Ruby.

Demon Blood.

The fight…

'_If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back!'_

"Sam," he managed to croak out of his sore throat.

"Oh my God! Dean!" He recognized the female voice. He must have imagined it. He looked over at the door and she stood there looking down on him in horror. The energy he was using to sit up left him; collapsing into a heap on the floor once more. "Dean!" Marie cried again, rushing towards him.

He felt her arms snake around, trying to pull him off the floor. _No Marie, get away Marie._ He couldn't have her see him like this. He needed to get away from here, from her. _So weak! _His father's voice snaked through his head He was in enough pain to think that he was imagining all this. "Dean. C'mon, stay with me." She forced one of his arms around her shoulders, struggling with his added weight. When his arm tightened, he looked at her like it was the first time seeing her there.

"Marie?" He forced out of his abused throat.

"'Course it's me" She encouraged as his grip began to feel more desperate.

"How?" He coughed, the dryness irritating him.

"Castiel sent me." She helped him sit down on the bed. When he felt her warmth leave him, he thought he finally had lost his mind, but seconds later she was back with a glass of water. He gratefully drank it, his throat easing with the cool liquid. "Where's Sam?" She asked when the silence between them got too much. Dean closed his eyes, the betrayal still fresh in his mind.

Her hands were cool when they rested against his sensitive neck. "What happened?" When he shied away from her, she continued. "Dean?" He knew he couldn't leave her hanging like this, but there was no way he could tell her just yet. Hell it was hard trying to tell her what was going on with Sam in Bobby's basement. "Dean?" She tried to reach him but he wouldn't let her.

"We should… we should uh get back to Bobby's." He faltered as he tried to stand up, Marie moved quick steadying him and allowing him to put some of his weight on her. She wanted to push the subject but it would've just made Dean close off more.

"Fine… but I drive." She smiled as she slipped her hand in his coat pocket and grabbed the keys to the Impala.

A few hours later they were in the middle of nowhere and it was getting pretty late. They wouldn't be at Bobby's for another three to four hours and they had already been on the road for two and a half. In that time nothing was said between the two of them. Dean had put the volume on high and turned his attention to the passenger window, closing his eyes and allowing the familiarity of Journey to ease his mind. If he tried he found he could pretend that Sam was driving the Impala and that none of this happened. However, those thoughts often ended in anger towards his little brother. He was grateful how quiet Marie was. He knew that she was dying to know what was happening. Being left in the dark is never fun and he had the feeling he owed her the truth anyways… but maybe not until they reached Bobby.

He felt his baby shift slightly to the right and then was shocked when the tired crunched onto the shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked over at Marie. She didn't bothering acknowledging his agitation. She put the Impala in park and turned the ignition off. The only light that was offered was the Moon and it cast everything into an eerie blue light.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Marie asked, not looking at him. Her hands still clasped the steering wheel tightly, like she was fighting for the courage to confront him.

"I'll tell you when we get to Bobby's." Dean answered gruffly.

"Not good enough." She countered, which surprised him. Marie never challenged him like this.

"Marie…" He pleaded softly, he needed sleep, he couldn't do this right now.

"No. You listen. For months I've been sitting, waiting for fucking answers. Some things going on and I'm sick and tired of being left in the dark! Understand?" Her voice had escalated as she spoke. Her eyes shifted briefly towards him then back to the empty motionless road. "I've put a lot of faith you in guys, in you, and I expect a little reciprocation if you don't mind!" There was silence and Dean watched as she pulled herself together. "So… either you tell me what's going on right now, or I get out of this car and you'll never have to see me again."

"Marie…" She could tell from his tone that he wasn't going to give her anything yet. Without looking at him she undid her seatbelt and opened the door. She shut the driver's door rather harshly before opening the back and grabbing her duffle. Slamming the door shut she started walking down the road. Dean reacted slow, after everything he couldn't bring himself to move any faster. "Marie, wait." He pleaded as he got out of the car. When she didn't listen he chased after her. "Where are you going to go? The last town was an hour drive away. There isn't anything here." She still didn't stop. "What about the hellhound?" This got her to finally pause and she looked up in the starry sky.

"What about the hellhound?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the wind carried it to Dean as he walked closer to her. When he stood next to her, her eyes were still glued to the sky and Dean followed them. "I'm tired of running from it Dean. I'm tired of not knowing why it is chasing me. I'm tired of waiting for everyone to decide to clue me in. I'm tired of waiting…" She trailed off, finishing the sentence in her head. _'for Castiel.'_ He didn't say anything because he couldn't say anything that would make it better. "Everyone keeps saying I'm in it now… what the hell am I in? I'm done waiting for answers, if the hellhound comes, than it comes… I'll deal with it like I've dealt with everything else." She looked away from the sky finally and took a quick look at his profile. "Thank you, for taking me in. I'll miss you, Dean Winchester." He was surprised when he felt her hand cup his cheek, leading him to look into her eyes. "You've been a good friend." She hugged him letting everything that happened between them melt away as she separated. "Tell Bobby that I'll miss him. And wherever Sam is tell him what I said." She then turned away from him again and started walking; the duffle swung over her shoulder.

Dean hated goodbyes, hated them almost as much as everything else about this year. He avoided them, and here Marie forced him to have one. Have one with the one person that had given him comfort. _Stop her!_

"Sam's been drinking demon's blood." Marie stopped in her tracks and gave a hiss of understanding as what Dean said sunk in. She turned and looked at him. He seemed even more vulnerable standing there than he had on the floor in that honeymoon suite. Subconsciously she moved back towards him. After her first step back to him, he couldn't stop the rest of the words that spewed out of his mouth. He told her everything, everything that happened over the last year. Even told her about Hell, not with details because no matter what he would never be able to say those things out loud. He talked quickly about the year of his deal, and then even the year before that about the Hell Gates opening. He mentioned briefly about his father and he couldn't say anything more. He hadn't felt the tears form until Marie was brushing her thumb over his cheeks, pushing the tears away. Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him into another hug. He allowed her to hold him because despite everything else it felt good and comforting. He pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry." She whispered; he struggled with himself trying not to stop her as she pulled away from him. It felt beyond liberating and he had to look away fast to regain his composure. "Dean?" Marie asked timidly.

"We better be getting back to Bobby, if we're going to figure this out." Marie nodded softly, grapping his hands and holding it in hers as they walked back to the Impala. "We're going to get answers, you know that, right?"

"Just like you know we're going to figure out something about Sam?" Dean didn't think he could smile after everything that happened but he did. He couldn't think about reaching out to Sam right now though. A demon over him… that was something too deep and it wasn't going to heal any time soon. They got into the car once more, this time Dean was in the driver's seat and Marie was in the passenger. She threw her duffle in the back; she always carried it… never knowing when the next time she was going to have to take off. She was glad that this times preparation was unnecessary.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Momma! Momma! Daddy's home!" Cried a little boy as he dashed down the porch. Dean smiled as the boy launched himself at him just as he was getting out of the Impala. Dean saw a beautiful woman there sitting in the rocking chair with a pink bundle in her arms. Without hesitating he picked the boy up in his arms and made his way towards her. The women smiled softly as she looked up from the bundle. The little boy was grinning cheekily down at his mother and sister._

"_Hello beautiful," said Dean kissing the women softly. "And hello to you, princess." Kissing the little bundle. He traded one child for the other as the boy got impatient and began shimming until Dean put him down. Dean cradled the infant's head, his hands seemed huge in comparison._

"_Momma can we eat now?" Asked the little boy._

"_Sure Robbie," said the women. "You coming Dean?"_

"_Yeah, what did you make tonight Marie..."_

Dean awoke with a start and looked down at his chest. Marie was sleeping silently curled against his side, her head resting on his chest. He smiled softly and remembered the dream. He knew that it was just a dream, but he wanted it to be real. Never before had he told anyone what he told Marie on the car ride home. Sam was off somewhere with Ruby, his dad was dead; everyone always left in his life, but Marie seemed to be constant no matter what information she found out about him. She was not afraid of him, or the life he was leading, hell she was in the middle of it all and she still stuck around. With everything going on with Sam and the apocalypse these moments were a brief pleasure to have.

Her hair strewn everywhere, a soft smile on her face; she looked completely content resting on his chest. It made him wonder if he was the cause of it, or if it was Castiel. She had told him how she had gotten to his side so fast; something to do with Castiel. Castiel had been "re-educated", Dean was not sure if he was a friend or foe now. Marie didn't even seem too concerned by this, though he was not entirely sure why. Out of everything all he knew was that he wanted her here with him right now, where it was safe.

It had been such a long time since he had had someone like Marie in his life, and as he thought about it he recalled he never really had anyone like Marie before in his life. She brought up to many different emotions that he thought he had forgotten. Bobby was even noticing a change in him when she was around. He was relaxed; completely and utterly relaxed. He laughed, cried and just seemed generally happy when she was in the room. Bobby had even gone as far as to say he was falling for her. Considering that Armageddon wasn't that far off it seemed strange to have these emotions racing through him.

Dean pulled Marie closer to him; she moaned in her sleep and curled closer to him and his warmth. Dean took a deep breath, all he could smell was lilies, and he was guessing it was from her shampoo. Lilies reminded him of his mother; she always loved them and always had them in the house from what he could remember. Marie turned her head slightly on his chest so that her head was now buried in his neck. Dean stifled a moan at this. His body was being cruel and tactless. _Thank you god for cold showers!_ He thought trying hard not to think of the amazing women in his bed. Maybe Bobby was right; no he knew Bobby was right, Dean was falling for Marie and falling hard. It took every ounce of strength he had not to kiss her every time she smiled at him. Sleeping in the same bed was a common occurrence now ever since the night on the porch, it had brought her comfort and he wasn't going to start complaining. Glutton for punishment apparently… and he wasn't that surprised with the knowledge. She still had nightmares, they were lessened, or at least that is what he had thought. And Dean could not deny that it was pleasant having her, holding her, feeling needed for something other than the fucking Apocalypse! She brought him peace which was something that he was finding hard to get now days.

Dean felt the sunlight hit him as he mused about the women in his arms, the warmth first hitting his face. Dean groaned and Marie shifted once more; he slowly detangled himself from the bed and stood up and stretched.

"Thanks for taking the warmth," murmured Marie, as she smirked softly looking straight at Dean. It was then that she noticed he hadn't been wearing a shirt.

"Well, I'm sorry but I am hungry," laughed Dean with a wide smile appearing on his face. Marie pulled the sheet around her more and stepped out of the bed. She was wearing an old AC/DC shirt and little shorts; the shirt of course being one of Dean's. _I really need to do laundry,_ she thought throwing the sheet on the bed.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Marie asked walking to the door. Dean finished putting on a black t-shirt, just in time to grab Marie's hand before she walked out the door.

"You don't have to cook me breakfast," he stated softly. Marie smiled and squeezed his hand before replying.

"I know, but I like to." Dean went to counter again and Marie silenced him with a small peck on the lips before walking out of the room.

_What did I just do?_ Thought Marie in a hurry as she went down the stairs to the kitchen to get started on the breakfast she said she would make.

Dean was frozen to his spot for about five minutes. Then a smile appeared on his face, it was so wide that he was sure his face would split in half. So what if Armageddon was getting closer; today looked like the beginning of a good day.

Marie flew down the stairs to the kitchen to see Bobby sitting at the table. Bobby raised an eyebrow at Marie's blushing cheeks, but said nothing; instead he watched as she began to cook breakfast. A couple of minutes later Dean came down the stairs with the biggest smile Bobby had seen in a while. Bobby's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he sipped his coffee. He almost spurted said coffee across the table as he watched Dean go over to Marie at the stove and wrapped his arms around her waist. Marie's cheeks if possibly got even redder, but she said nothing. Dean kissed her on the head and sat down across from Bobby.

"What?" Dean demanded under Bobby's unwavering gaze. Bobby shook his head and for the rest of the morning the three of them ate comfortably.

The good morning didn't seem to last as Bobby tried to talk to Dean about reaching out to Sam.

"Painfull isn't it?" Came Zachariah's cold voice from behind him.

"I do not know what you speak of?" Castiel denied. Both stood on Bobby's back porch looking in. Castiel had just witnessed Dean's display of affection towards Marie. What had surprised him the most was the hurt he felt when Marie didn't push him away. She never allowed anyone but Castiel to touch her. There was a hint of something that would have resembled jealously (if he were human) within him when he saw her reaction to the kiss. Their last encounter had been anything but pleasant, which he knew was his fault.

"Tsk tsk Castiel... Are you jealous? Jealous of the little human's affection for the girl?" Taunted Zachariah. "That's the problem with these humans, causing us to sink lower than our status. Besides, you have no one to blame but yourself for dragging her into this."

Castiel turned to look at Zachariah; they were now in an overly decorated room. Castiel took a step back from Zachariah and moved to the other side of the table. "What do you mean my fault?" _I have done nothing but save her and help her,_ thought Castiel.

"Your feather...the one you left behind that day... is the reason for the hell hounds. Lucifer is looking for you Castiel, and he is using Marie. All this pain and suffering pushed her to try to escape... meet the Winchesters..." explained Zachariah with an evil smile.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel's head snapped up and looked straight into Zachariah's eyes.

"An angel's feather is too pure for their world... creating a beacon to the evils of their world and ours. Much like your little Marie's life isn't it... pain, suffering..." _No, I didn't do this to her...please God tell me I didn't do this to her... I...._ Thought Castiel, even though his face showed no emotion.

"God can't help you now Castiel...when it comes time to choose...who will you choose? Dean the savoir of the human race...or the little girl that is not special at all," asked Zachariah with an evil smile. "Take him now!" Zachariah ordered to a few of Castiel's other brothers, as Dean and Bobby finished their argument in the living room.

Hey Everyone!! sorry for the long wait! had a bit of trouble with ideas and uploading :) sorry its so short promise to do better next time! please review!! Thanks toDodger for alll your help :) Enjoy!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for the Delay! Hope your summers are going well/went well. I am going to be back in school in a week but good news I am currently typing up chapter nine and it should be up and ready to go by the end of the day! Hope you all like this chapter. Sorry it is short, but I wanted to split the document I had into two chapters. thanks to Dodger once again! and I do not own Supernatural or the characters except Marie, she is all mine lol.**

**Read and Review I love getting reviews! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

Marie woke up, unable to move from the position she was in; her heart rate sped as she tried to see through the darkness that was surrounding her. When her eyes failed to adjust, she began to struggle against the force, visibly panicking.

"Be still child no harm shall come to you." A soft male voice whispered from within the darkness. Her body betrayed her by slowly obeying his command. The voice gave her a sense of comfort that she did not want as she struggled to maintain suspicion. "Cas… Dean… Sam?" she thought.

"No, under the circumstances they were not able to join us." Said the voice once again interrupting her thoughts. "But hush, I will not keep you from them for long, once my message is delivered." Marie let what was being said sink in, her body completely relaxing and stilling. "Much will be asked of you in the next coming months Little One. I am afraid that more of your blood will be required to end this."

"No… I can't … this can't be happening…" Marie's eyes widened in the darkness; panic once again setting in.

"Yes my child… I am afraid it is. But this must stay here, in your mind for only you to know and see. They are not allowed to know or escape the paths that have been set before them. You will know what is expected of you when the time is right."

Tears pricked at her eyes. " I can't. I don't know if I can do this anymore… I don't want too"

"It is okay to have doubts. These times are rarely without pain. You are the only one capable and close enough to the vessels for this to work." There was now a slight edge to the male's voice, almost as though he was losing his patience.

"I thought… wait… where am I? What day is it?" Marie once again began to struggle more.

"The end has begun. Half of the Winchester's Destiny has been fulfilled. Castiel is dead. His father was a gift to prepare you for what is too happen. It will awaken your blood to its ability. You are pure of soul. You are the backup plan to save the rest."

"What the fuck? Prepare The feather kept giving me pain and suffering. How the fuck did that prepare me? I wish this misery would just end." She thought back angrily.

"Hostility is to be expected. Best of luck sister, I will be back soon to check up on you." The voice began to fade as Marie yelled profanities, Dean had mostly taught her, into the darkness. Suddenly she longer felt bound and she began to rub the feeling back into her legs. She closed her eyes when the blinding sun took over the darkness.

She eased her eyes back to the proper adjustment and could see she was in some kind of forest. "This can't be good." She felt weary and had to force her legs to stand up and walk. A couple of times she stumbled but forced herself to keep going.

Questions without answers kept pushing to the front of her mind. The voice, where she was, Dean, Cas? Was the voice honest about his death? She felt hollow in her chest, something hurt there. She hadn't been fully paying attention as she stumbled onto the roadside. The last thing she felt was falling…

"Dean we have to find her, I can't feel her presence anymore." Stated Castiel hoarsely. If Dean didn't know any better, he would've said Cas seemed genuinely concern. He simply growled and gripped the steering wheel harder. "I can't believe this shit.. she is the one good thing in tall of this and I lost her… Great going Winchester" he thought his fathers voice taking over the last part in his mind. Dean's eyes went wide as they drove up the hill and a girl came into view. Adrenaline and instinct told him it was Marie, he sped up and pulled up to the girl jumping out of the impala just as she fainted. He looked down at her, it was Marie thought she didn't look to good. It had been over a week since she had been taken at the same time he had. "Marie.. Marie? Come on girl …" pleaded Dean hoarsely.

"Is she okay Dean?" Asked Castiel as he stared at Marie. He was fighting jealousy as he watched Dean hold her close. From what he understood of humans, when he looked at her, she appeared to be exhausted, malnourished and dehydrated. They need to her Bobby's if not a hospital.

"I got you now. Hold on okay? Whispered Dean as he picked her up with ease and placed her into the back of the Impala. He brushed his lips over hers briefly, not caring if Castiel was looking.

When they had arrived at Bobby's they discovered a distant looking Sam and a agitated Bobby now confined to a wheelchair.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked looking at the still form of Marie that was lying on the couch. Dean didn't say anything to his brother and moved to the kitchen; pouring a glass of water he came back.

"I do not know," Castiel stated honestly. But for now I will hide her as I have done with you" He leant over her form and placed his hand to the center of her chest just bellow his feather that hung from her neck. He felt a small sense of comfort before he began; a soft glow emanating just before Marie's eyes shot open and an agonized scream escaped her. The exchange left Castiel surprised he caught flashes of her week but nothing coherent.

Chaos erupted as she tried to get away from the pain, both memory and real. Dean acted fast, as she continued to crawl away from Cas on the couch. He gripped her shoulders lightly and at first she rebuked it. He stifled the hurt of the rejection before moving behind her on the couch. Before he could get situated she had crawled onto his lap. In either of her hands she held the feather and his necklace.

She kept muttering incoherent sentences like 'no more', or 'can't do this' or 'not true' the worse was when it was just 'please'. Desperate mutterings that struck Dean deep, in wounds of the mind that he had thought were closed. He knew these pleas as he had once used them himself. Wrapping his arms even tighter around her, he cradled her head and buried his face in her hair; softly humming Metallica to her.

"I… I will return later I have much to sort out." Dean didn't look up at Cas's departure but heard the wings beat softly. Maries breathing suddenly evened out and Dean loosened only slightly.

With a look at Sam, his brother passed the glass of water. Dean hesitantly brought it to Marie's lips. She started drinking slowly before letting go of the feather and gripping the glass. She downed it in seconds.

"Better?" he asked softly as Sam and Bobby watched the exchange between the two on the couch intently. She nodded against his shoulder. "You want something to eat?" Marie shook her head this time and buried her face further into his chest. "Okay, C'mon lets get you to your room." Dean tried to make everything seem cheerful, but there were too many weighing emotions when he looked at Sam and Bobby. So instead he settled his focus on Marie.

She made a slight whimper as he moved but eventually settled down burying herself further into his embrace and warmth. He carried her up the stairs slowly, then carefully lowered her to the bed after they got to her room. When he tried to remove himself, his neck was tugged painfully back. It was then he realized that she still clutched his necklace. He tried to pry away but Marie released another whimper and he stopped.

Giving up he settle himself next to her. He couldn't even bring himself to attempt to going to sleep but he traded it for the warm feeling of knowing Marie was safe next to him. Sam came up briefly with food and water for both. Neither brother said anything, but Dean could see Sam was hesitating but in the end left the room in silence.

He didn't know how many hours had past but he assumed that eventually he had fallen asleep because he opened his eyes to Marie staring back at him.

"Are you okay?" They both asked at the same time. She smiled softly at him before breaking eye contact to bury her face in the crook of his neck. "Where did you go? All I heard was you and Bobby arguing then… then you…" she whispered against his skin. Dean released a heavy sigh wrapping his arms around her small form.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Bobby said you disappeared around the same time as me. Apparently you broke his favourite mug." He tried to give a comforting chuckle but it died. " Do you remember anything?"

"No" she whispered. "It started didn't it." More of a statement then a question and that hurt; Dean closed his eyes again .

"I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry. Sam was tricked, Ruby…"He spoke rapidly but there was too much to say. "I don't want to talk about it anymore… I ... I just…" moving so that they were lying beside each other, he leant forward and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, not soft like before. Marie moaned into the kiss and pressed her body closer to his.

He moved above her, her legs instinctively opening. "_Liar_" the male voice from earlier hissed I the back of her mind, but all thoughts were quickly lost as Dean's hands worked their way into her jeans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello All **

**Here is chapter nine just like I promised! Read and Review! Thanks Dodger! And I do not own supernatural or the characters only Marie!**

Castiel sat himself down on a bench in the very same park he had first met Marie. This was the place where he had claimed her as his, but had only come to realize it after she had met up with the Winchesters, more importantly Dean.

"But she isn't here. She is with Dean." The new sensation of sadness washed over him. Waves of new things, emotions, sensations have been passing through him since his resurrection. He didn't understand or know what any of it meant and that would always bring on frustration.

Though it would be easy and very human like for him to pass blame onto someone else with concerns of Marie, he could not. He was to blame, rejecting her offer to himself. Him unable to give her what she wanted or uphold his promise to her that he had made in this park so long ago. All she wanted was to be safe and warm all her like and now she had found that in Dean; his charge would be able to do that.

He would be lower than what he already is if he took that from her. He already caused so much pain by being foolish in leaving that damn feather! He had brought this onto her! Him! He is or rather was an Angel of the Lord, he should not be feeling these things. Frustration swelled inside him when he tried to understand what his father's plains were.

A child ran past Castiel giggling and shrieking as the pouring rain surprised him. It pulled Castiel immediately from his thoughts; he hadn't noticed the rain. He raised his hand out and watched the liquid splashing against it. It hadn't felt like this before. He rubbed his forefinger and thumb together "_Well that's interesting"_ he thought.

"Oh don't be so overdramatic brother!" Scolded Anna rather harshly as she appeared next to him on the bench. His eyes widened at the sight of her. Anna's face split into a grin. "Clearly I exceed your expectations. You should know I have many tricks up my sleeves little brother."

"What do you want Anna?" Castiel asked hoarsely starring off into the park once more. He had several questions to ask but the struggling Angel on the inside kept them at bay.

Anna sighed with exasperation. "Angels and men are apparently not that different from one another." Castiel looked at his sister quizzically. She rolled her eyes before continuing. "Here's a thought, why don't you just talk to her? Tell her what happened, what they did to you. She is still yours brother. You made sure of that when you have her your feather."

"The only thing I ever gave her was more hardship and pain. She should've just left the damn thing on the ground." He muttered the last bit.

Anna smacked Castiel on the back of his head. "Do you not see little brother? She could not leave the feather behind even if she wanted to! It is not just evil that is drawn to an angel's fallen feather." She extended her arm rigidly and pushed her fingers through his in an effort comfort him.

Castiel flinched away from her hand, not being used to affectionate touches. Anna smiled sadly as she brought her hand back. "I am not stupid Castiel. You do not mean that. If you really did, then your feather would not continue to fall."

"They fall because my grace is fading, because I doubt. Not because of some human girl." Castiel snapped back looking away from her to try and find some equilibrium in her presences and words were being said.

"Castiel, as someone who has been where you are, it is natural, what you are feeling. Just…try and explain to her before you really loose her. She will probably surprise you." Before Castiel could reply he heard Anna's wings announcing her departure; leaving him once again alone in the park.

Marie woke up to feeling refreshed and a little bit sore. Grinning to herself, she pulled the blanket closer to her and curled more into Dean's body. As her mind began to fully awake her grin slowly faded. Everything was getting so out of hand. She didn't know what she was going to do! She had too many thoughts going through her mind and all she wanted was the bliss she had felt before falling asleep.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Dean woke up. Smiling lazily at her. "Mornin." He stretched out. Marie smiled and snuggled into Dean even further. "I could get used to this." He stated, releasing a warm chuckle, brushing his kips against her forehead lightly. "What time is it?" He asked finally, trying to shake the last bit of sleep from his eyes.

"Don't know and don't care." Marie replied and Dean's smile grew bigger as she swung her leg over his waist. She was defiantly waking something up. "Want to stay and sleep." She grumbled.

"Tempting…" He began, stoking her leg. "But we probably should get up. There's a lot we have to figure out." And just like that the apocalypse came crashing into their room.

"Your right." She agreed. She retracted her leg and he had half-a-mind to grip to keep it there.

Sighing heavily Dean rolled out of the bed slowly. He looked over as Marie followed his example and saw her flinch ever so slightly. "You okay?" He asked softly, moving around the bed to her.

Marie could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. "Well its supposed to hurt at first right?" She mumbled, looking down at the floor. Avoiding Dean's eyes as much as possible. If she had looked, she would have seen them wide with shock.

"You mean… you never… until…" Asked dean struggling to find the right words.

"No… it that okay?" Asked Marie suddenly worried. She wanted this morning back.

"Yeah! Of course its okay," Dean encouraged placing one hand on her shoulder and the other pushing her chin up to face him.

"Its… just… you sure?" Marie smiled and chuckled.

"Little late for second thoughts guessing now, don't you think?"

"Not what I meant." He muttered. "Its…supposed to be special… a big deal.. I mean…"

"Dean! Shut up. It was special... I am happy with my choice." Marie states each word clearly and watched his facial reactions.

"Right. I know…"

"Good. So what's the problem?"

"No…no problem, just… you okay?" Dean huffed finally.

"Nothing a nice hot shower can't fix." With that, an evil smirk spread across her face and without a warning she dashed across the room towards the bathroom discarding the sheet and leaving Dean behind. She popped her head out of the bathroom and winked at Dean's stunned form. He smirked back at her slowly and was about to follow before a knock interrupted him. Groaning, Dean walked over and threw it open.

"Dude! You can't even get dressed to open the door now?" Came Sam's sudden complaint and Dean was very lucky it wasn't Bobby.

"Whatever, be grateful I don't sleep in the nude on a regular basis. What do you want?"

"Cas is downstairs, and Bobby wants to figure some game plan out of this… mess." Sam explained, not looking Dean in the eye for the last bit.

Dean snorted and nodded, telling his brother that they would be down shortly. Walking over to the bathroom he found Marie still in the shower. Joining her they were finished quickly, Dean explaining the rush to her.


End file.
